freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Do What You Gotta Do
Do What You Gotta Do is a song from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series), as Ritla is being manipulated by Dr. Galaga about Gentoku Himuro. It is performed by Ritla and Dr. Galaga. Lyrics :Ritla: You're gonna sing, were you? :Dr. Galaga: Of course, I am. :(Megan Williams and Discord arrives) :Megan Williams: I knew that creep is gonna sing. :Discord: You got that right, Megan. Let's watch what he's doing. :Galaga ::Listen, little girl ::You're talking to a God ::And I don't wanna hear the drama ::Kindness ain't my brand :Ritla ::Oh, I guess, that's why you ran :Galaga ::Try being good to you for your sake! :Ritla ::You stink at being a dad :Galaga ::Poor Ritli, are you sad? :Ritla ::Not as sad as you with you having powers ::I didn't come to fight, for once, do something right :Galaga ::I have Ridewatches, were you expecting flowers? :Ritla ::I only need you 'cause I came here for something :Galaga ::I've given you everything :and Dr. Galaga ::By giving you (me) nothing :Galaga ::I did what I had to do :Williams ::Ooh-ooh-ooh :Ritla ::No, you only did what's best for you :Galaga ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do, yeah :Ritla ::You were never there ::Guess you don't have a phone ::You never called to say "I miss you" :Galaga ::Hahaha, are you kidding? ::Is this a joke? ::You need to let it go ::You're stronger with those daddy issues :Ritla ::Oh! Thank you! :Galaga ::Show me some respect ::It ain't easy to neglect ::My attention would've made you softer :Ritla ::Oohoo! Should I be proud? ::Don't turn this thing around :Galaga ::I guess you are your father's daughter, hahaha :Ritla ::Don't think I need you ::I just came here for something :Galaga ::I've given you everything :and Dr. Galaga ::By giving you (me) nothing :Ritla ::I did what I had to do :Williams ::Ooh-ooh-ooh :Ritla ::I made it on my own, no thanks to you :Galaga ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove ::You do what you gotta do ::How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time? :Ritla ::How 'bout you stay here, 'cause you're out of your mind! :Galaga ::Let's make new memories, you can show me the town :Ritla ::No, you can keep your memories now :Dr. Galaga: Get over it! :Ritla: I am over it! :Ritla and Dr. Galaga: I'm over you being over it! :Galaga ::Let's dance :Break :(Fugitoid heard what's going on as he arrives) :Fugitoid: Let me guess, Dr. Galaga was singing? :Ritla, Megan Williams and Discord: Yes. :Dr. Galaga: Whoo! :and Dr. Galaga ::I did what I had to do :Williams ::Ooh-ooh-ooh :and Dr. Galaga ::No, you only did what's best for you ::Well, you could learn a thing or two (Ooh-ooh-ooh) ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do ::When push comes to shove, you do what you gotta do :Galaga ::Yeah :Dr. Galaga: cackling :Ritla: Pa-lease! :Dr. Galaga: Okay. Here you go. :(Dr. Galaga hands Ritla a Blank Watch) :Dr. Galaga: It's a Blank Watch. You could use it for safe keeping. :Ritla: Okay then. Trivia * Ritla having daddy issues with Dr. Galaga. Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Songs Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Villain Songs